


Good Puppy

by Creativity11911



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, M/M, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativity11911/pseuds/Creativity11911
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry only wants to please his master. But a puppy needs attention all of the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. If anyone has any comments or suggestions, please feel free to comment below. I would really appreciate it!!!!

       Draco was slowly being awakened by a nudging sensation on his left arm. He sleepily opened his eyes to find a hopeful face staring straight at him. "H-Harry?" he croaked. His puppy started whining. "What's wrong boy? Did you have a bad dream?" A whimper. Then a shy nod. Draco didn't like seeing his puppy upset, so he immediately sat up and started petting Harry, to which Harry started wagging his tail. Or rather, the tail attached to a butt plug, which was comfortably resting in his puppy's arse.

       "You're such a good boy, keeping the plug in your tight arse all night. You like it don't you?" Draco said. Harry loved it when his master praised him for being a good boy, so he yipped happily. Draco let out a chuckle. "What do you want boy? Tell me what you want." Harry instantly turned around and pushed his plug filled arse towards Draco's cock. Another chuckle escaped his mouth. "Well, since you've been such a good boy, I think you should get a treat." Harry quickly got hard at his master's words. He knew that he was going to be fucked by his master. Long and hard all night. Draco began twirling his puppy's tail. "Do you want me to fill your arse with my big fat juicy cock? Huh boy? Do you?" Harry whimpered and his hips began bucking.  _Yes, yes fill me with your cock. Please master. Please!_

       Draco laughed and began the process of taking the plug out of the tight arse in front of him. He almost giggled as he watched his puppy's arse try to keep the plug inside. Harry started whining when he felt how empty he was without the big black plug in his arse. Draco watched as the rosebud started opening and closing where the plug at rested just moments before. It really was a delicious sight, his puppy's arse. Clenching around air as he got used to the feeling of emptiness. Draco wasted no time sliding his pajama bottoms down to his ankles. Seeing his puppy so temptingly displayed on his bed had made him painfully hard.

       Harry caught sight of his master's hard leaking member and whimpered. He so wanted to be fucked into the sheets right now, but good pets didn't ask for anything, they were supposed to trust that their masters knew what was best for them. So he waited. After a few minutes, Draco lined his cock up with the crack of his puppy's arse cheeks. Harry whined when he felt that hot cock on his skin. Draco started sliding up and down at a torturously slow pace. His puppy couldn't help but wiggle beneath him, which earned him a slap on his left arse cheek. "Did I tell you that you could move?" Draco growled. 

       Harry immediately stopped moving and held his breath, he didn't want to be anything but good for his master. Pleased with the reaction that he got, Draco lined up his member with his puppy's entrance, which needed no preparing due to the big fat plug being in his arse all night. He slowly pushed past the tight ring of muscle that guarded the heavenly heat that lay beyond. He could feel his puppy adjust to his massive size. Draco was excited for tonight, because what his puppy didn't know was that his masters cock had been charmed to have a knot. 

       Inch by tortuous inch his master slid into him. When he finally bottomed out, Harry let go of a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding in. He felt so gloriously full that he couldn't help but let out a sigh of contentment. How did he get so lucky to have such a good master? Draco started to move and Harry felt every inch of his masters cock inside him pulse. "Merlin. So. Tight." His master breathed out. Harry just wiggled in an attempt to get his master to go faster. Draco instantly complied and started fucking him into the mattress. 

       Both of them could not ride any higher on the pleasure scale. They were both in heaven and neither wanted to come down. Harry knew that he wasn't allowed to cum until his master did, so he whimpered and clenched down on his master's cock.

       Luckily, Draco was close, so when he felt Harry's arse clench on him he thrust one last time into his puppy and stilled deep inside him. His puppy looked back, shocked when he felt his masters cock growing inside him.  _Is he really knotting me? He knows it's a fantasy of mine. Oh! How I love my master!_ Draco smirked when he saw how happy his knot made his puppy. He knew that they'd be in this position for a while, so he sat Harry on his lap, and shot load after load of his cream deep into his lover's body. 

       Harry was on cloud nine. He was so excited that he forgot that he had a knot in him and tried to get of his master's lap, only to have the cock filling him brush against his prostate causing him to moan. He reluctantly sat back on the cock that was still filling him up. It seemed as though he was made completely of cum by the time Draco stopped cumming into his arse. He was so full!. Hi whimpered as the cock came out of him, his arse clenching to keep his master's cum inside. Chuckling, his master pulled out, then to Harry's relief, he put the plug in his arse, keeping the warm cum in him. They both fell asleep. Neither one more happy than they ever had been.


End file.
